Untouched Gem
by TynxCann
Summary: Midorima can only be touched by one person. Midorima can only be cleansed by one person. Midorima can only love one person.
1. Chapter 1

If I were to ever describe Shin-chan in just two words, it would be an untouched gem.

His pale skin leaves me with this powerful craving to just mark him all over his body. Leaving bleeding and noticeable bruises all throughout his body; a clear sign that he belongs to me.

He has those log eyelashes that would make any girl jealous. Always fluttering them when sleepy or to get a better view of things. Especially in the wind when his glasses are off and his eyes stare into the distance. Those long lashes fluttering with the same rhythm of the blowing wind and sakura blossoms flying in the distance.

His body may be hidden a lot, but during those rare moments when he takes of his clothes in the locker room, I can't help but stare at his tall, slim body as he stretches and moves to either get his clothes off, or on his body. Shin-chan doesn't have a lot of muscle, but he doesn't have too little either. Just in the middle, right where I like it. I especially like- no scratch that, _love_ it when he stretches his hands behind his back, letting the bones I call his wings curve against his skin and show me an image of an angel before me.

Those long, slim fingers may be very long and bony, but I can't help but fall in love with every innocent touch. During his quiet hours in school or at home, I'd have the chance to simply intertwine our hands together, feeling every single bone from his hands curls around my smaller hand. His bones are maybe just millimeters away from my touch, so close, yet so far out of reach.

His angelic, soothing voice which is music to my ears. It may be low, but that only calms me even more. It's firm, but gentle. Sweet and caring. Way sweeter than any candy in the whole universe.

But If I only had to choose one thing I love about Shin-chan the most, it would be his emerald eyes shining with unknown emotions as I touch and feel his body writher below me. They would slit when mad or suspicious, and widen when I press those buttons of his over and over again. A lot of times those gems would glaze over with an undeniable lust as I bodies connect as one, but then he would close them, leaving me craving for more.

There's no denying Shin-chan is beautiful. He's an untouched gem that can never be dirtied by the touch of other people. That's why he's mine. That's why he can never love anyone but me. So whenever I see him being touched by another person, something in the back of my mind snaps and the beast inside of me reveals itself to the poor, innocent bystander who dares lay a finger on my jewel. It's his fault for touching what is not his, he deserved what was coming to him. _Nobody_ touches my Shin-chan.

_Nobody, Nobody, Nobody Nobody Nobody Nobody Nobody..._

Shin-chan is mine, he's all mine. That's why when his body is sinned by another human, I must do my duty as his only and only love and cleanse him of that filth.

That's why I love his skin as I slice and cut those areas that were touched. So his blood shall heal and cleanse all the sins that have been transferred onto it.

I love those eyelashes that flutter as his eye blink repeatedly, trying to make sense of the unbearable pain that course through his body.

Don't worry, it's not pain, it's healing, it's _cleaning_.

I love that body of his that writhers in pain, trying to escape from the pain as I once again cut out his wings that healed just weeks ago. The mark won't go away; the mark will never go away. I will continue to draw his wings until the day they finally sprout and he becomes the beautiful angle he is.

His fingers crack and twitch under my touch, they are the ones that receive the most attention since they are constantly being touched by those people. "Here's that book I borrowed," _Lies!_ You just want to get closer to him! _Don't touch his hands_.

His crying and begging voice as it pleads with me to stop. My name constantly slipping from his moth in a hoarse cry. "Takao, Takao, Takao Takao _Takao Kazunari._.." Simply music to my ears.

But the best part of all, is those eyes of his as they widen and silently plead to me. The knife in my hand getting closer and closer to his pale skin. They'd close, then open, then slit, then open again. Cries falling out of his mouth and eyes glazing over with unknown emotions. It may look like fear, but it isn't. Shin-chan is simply enjoying himself, he isn't pleading, he's thanking me as I cleanse his body from the many demons that have entered through those touches.

Don't worry Shin-chan, you'll be clean, you'll always be clean. As long as you have me, you'll always be an untouched gem, safe from harm's way. Because no matter what, no one will be able to touch you, no one. You are mine. All mine.

_Mine, mine, mine mine mine mine..._

You shall always be my untouched gem. Untouched by sin, and only touched my the only clean person in this world.

Me.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan_..." those are the words I continuously hear every day. Those are the words that bind me to an endless nightmare, and those are the words that bind me to a truly beautiful thing.

Everyday I'd wake up, feeling sluggish and tired as ever. My back would ache and groan, my bones and limbs would crack and pulsate in pain, crying and begging into my ears I couldn't move, I couldn't move, it was painful, I shouldn't move, they'd say. But there was no way around it, I simply had to bite my tongue and endure the pain every single day, because if I even missed one day of school, then who knows what _he_ might do to me.

The mornings are spent treating the wounds that litter my body. First _clean_ the new wounds, then deal with the old wounds. Always clean them out and make sure the bandages are replaced so the wounds don't get infected. Usually this takes a lot of time so I have to wake up really early to do this.

First I start with my lower body, usually there's less near my feet and legs since he doesn't want them to be shown while wearing my basketball uniform. But on occasions a scratch or bruise will show up. During those nights when he massages my feet and legs because they are so "thin and pale, so beautiful."

My mid-section is the worst. Just thinking about it makes me shudder and convulse. Horror and gore plagues my mind as I begin to have flash backs of the night before. A knife, a lighter, and a crooked smile cloud over my mind. I hug my body in a useless attempt to stop the spasms and cries, but it is all in vain as I waste ten minutes sobbing and emptying the contents of my stomach.

Looks like I'm going to be late to school today.

Finally calmed down I continue with wrapping my body. Now reaching the top I simply have to deal with a few marks in my chest, and the burned and peeled skin from my fingers.

It's just cleaning them, nothing more. He cleans them, while I simply clean them. It is something completely different. I always ignore the blood and puz that oozes out of a few of them. It's nothing to worry about, my dad's a doctor, I can always sneak something out of the hospital.

It's nothing, it's nothing. No worry, I'm okay. My fingers don't even hurt at all, it's just a side effect of the healing, nothing absolutely wrong.

I do nothing to the wings as I am ordered not to touch them.

I go to school and do my daily routine. Go to class, listen to lectures, do my work. Go to class, listen to lectures, do my work. Go to work, listen to class, do my lectures. Do the lectures, listen to work, and go to class. Do the go to this do...

It's an endless repeat of doing absolutely _nothing_.

Every. Single. Day.

"Midorima-kun?"

And then, I have to deal with _them._

"Hi, I just came to give you the work you missed yesterday, you weren't at your house so I couldn't give them to you," said person 1.

I stare and nod. "Ah, thank you, sorry. I wasn't feeling well yesterday."

"It's no big deal, just helping out," his words become slurred and muffled. All noise turns into static as his words simply become incoherent noises. I don't understand a single thing after that; just the sickening smile on his face and the papers being presented to me.

My vision blurs for a couple seconds before returning back to normal. I nod and take the papers.

Our fingers brush against each other.

A chill runs down my spine.

He smiles and waves at me.

A hand pats my shoulder, and then my back.

Flinch at his touch and become paralyzed in fear.

He leaves and I turn my head to look inside the classroom. He's there and smiling, laughing with the other classmates. One hand laying casually on the desk, the other clutching his pants.

I'm in trouble. I might not be able to come to school tomorrow.

The day goes by and I count every single thing that happens. I bump into a girl, the teacher shakes my hand for doing well on my test, my senpai ruffles my hair, and I trip in the hallway, saved by another student.

I'm in trouble, I'm in trouble, and I'm in trouble Im in trouble im in trouble trouble me trouble im...

I go home walking along the streets with him. His hand holds mine. It's cold and small compared to mine. It's dark outside and he pushes me against the wall. He pushes our lips into a passionate kiss, all tongue and pure dominance. I have no say in this at all as my eyes begin to tear up, brows furrowed and legs wobbling below me.

I fall to the ground. My mouth is full of blood. He bit my lower lip.

"Even after so long you still get embarrassed," he teases. His body slides down. Crooked smile and dull eyes staring at me with anger and hatred. "You're so cute, _Shin-chan_~!"

I nod. He continues to smile.

"Hey Shin-chan, who do you belong to?"

Silence follows.

"Shin-chan, I asked you a question, _who do you belong to?_" His hands grip my neck, slamming me against the wall behind me.

I begin to panic and claw at his hands. His grip only tightens, eyes glaring daggers into my soul.

"I asked you a question Shin-chan, who do you belong to?!"

I pant and cough, barely able to make coherent sentences. "Y-yours...!"

"Who's?!"

"Yours! I'm yours, only yours!" I choke out.

He stops and loosens his grip on my neck. I'm definitely going to have a bruise there.

The anger in his eyes subsides, quickly contorting to sweet and gentle. Those same arms that strangled me now wrap around my waist and pull be into a gentle embrace. My head is in his chest, right near his heart. I hear the beating of his organ, but question it, believing that someone of his being even had a heart.

"I'm sorry Shin-chan, you must have been so scared. I'm sorry. I just love you so much; I can't let anyone else have you. _Nobody._"

He whispers and coos sweet words into my brain, hypnotizing me and making me believe all his lies.

He hurt me, he tried to kill me, I hate him. He hurt me he tried to kill me, I dislike him. He helped me, he cleans me, I love him.

I nod and hug him as well. "It's okay."

He smiles a straight smile and takes me by the hand. Pulling me along towards his empty house where he shall clean me of all the sins that littered my body.

I know he loves; he loves me so he does this so I can be clean. So nothing bad happens to me. I must suffer through this pain; endure it all because I love him. Because he loves me. Because I'm the reason he's like this, I'm the reason he's become this, I'm the one who broke him, so now it's his turn to break me.

No matter how much I cry, beg and yell for him to stop. No matter how much I plea, cry and try to scratch his eyes out as I give a futile attempt to escape, it is all in vain as I can never escape him.

We have both fallen into sin, and an never come out. First me, pulling him along with me.

But it doesn't matter, because no matter what, there might be a possibility that I also...

"_Shin-chan_~! Please stop squirming; it only makes it harder to clean you."

I too have been hypnotized by Takao Kazunari as I hypnotized him, and fallen in love with this pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Gore**

* * *

I always hated going to sleep.

Every night, when I'd close my eyes I would have these horrid nightmares plaguing my mind. Slowly replaying out a scene over and over again; my mind trying to give me the most excruciating torture possible as I watch and do nothing over the scene that plays out in my mind. It's the same thing over and over again; all the way from the beginning, to all the way to the end. There is no escape, no retribution, no hop of freedom whatsoever, just a cruel and endless torture.

It almost reminds me of a knife carving into my body- ripping my ligaments until I've lost all movement, ripping my veins from every corner of my body until I'm left dry of blood. The metal tool would slice up my bones, shredding them to pieces and them grounding them until they're nothing but ashes and dust. My organs ripped out of my body; of course my heart would be left intact as I had no choice but to watch myself be ripped from the inside out. It was all a slow and carefully planned death, created from the deepest pits of my mind that wanted nothing more but to watch me suffer until the day I die.

This wasn't just my hidden pleasure; this was my deepest and darkest wish. If I had to re-watch this scene over and over again, I'd prefer to die than live to watch the day this dream becomes a reality.

In this dream Shin-chan was smiling.

Shin-chan was laughing.

Shin-chan was blushing.

Shin-chan was holding hands.

Shin-chan was doing all of these things with _another_ person.

Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting, disgusting...

I can almost smell the putrid scent of vomit clogging up my nostrils at the thought of any of this ever happening. My body convulses over; gaining tremors that could rival any earthquake. I grind my teeth over and over again until all traces of those pearly-whites disappear, leaving me with bleeding gums. My eyes rapidly blink and dilate, going cross-eyed and blurry from all the rapid movement; I claw and scratch at them until they're a bloody mess.

I don't want to see this, I don't want to look at this, I don't want this to become a _reality_.

Reality is only but a figment of the human's imagination. Reality isn't real, it never was.

How could a delicate human being every live in a place that brings them pain and torture?

Trick question. They can't.

So reality isn't real, we don't live in reality, we live in a nightmare.

That's the only reason why I must suffer like this. That's the only reason why I must suffer a cruel and painful death each and every single day.

Shin-chan smiling.

Shin-chan laughing.

Shin-chan doing this.

Shin-chan that.

_Shin-chan._

No matter what I must protect shin-chan from this nightmare. I am his one and only hope at survival, his god that will break him free from these chains called "reality" and bring him to a place where it will only be me and him, only us in our own little world. No pests, no sins, no humans, no reality.

Just us and our love that will keep us alive.

That's why I must suffer. This is all for Shin-chan, only for Shin-chan. It can't be anyone but him, Shin-chan can only be with me; but of he ever tries to be with anyone but me, then there shall be consequences.

You can't run away, my precious gem, my shining my star, my pure angel.

You are mine.

_No._

Shut up.

_No._

Shut up, you have no say in this!

You are no longer me! You had your chance, but now it's over, because I am now Takao, Takao Kazunari, and I will be the one to save Shin-chan from this cruel fate of his. No matter how long I have to relive this, no matter how long I must suffer, die and wallow away until I'm nothing but bone. I shall now be the one who will protect him, no longer the other way around.

Because he is mine, and I am his.

Because that scene isn't a nightmare.

Because this isn't just a dream.

This isn't just my mind playing tricks on me, this isn't a kid's game that stops when your reach game over, this isn't the end of a play or movie, this isn't _the end _of anything.

This is a reality that has happened-


	4. Chapter 4

That day it was raining.

That day I heard a faint chirp. It was weak, but still loud enough to hear against the pouring rain. Slowly turning my aching body to the side I noticed a small bird flapping one of its wings in vain. It was blue and small enough to fit in the palm of my hand. Looking closer I noticed that one of it's wings was coated with blood. It flapped it's healthy wing once more and turned to stare at me.

Those dark eyes stared right into me. That broken wing brought dull memories and the look it gave me... it was hell.

I scooped up the bird into my hand, careful to not hurt it anymore. Placing it inside my coat I hurried through the streets and towards my house. Once I got inside I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me. Slowly taking the bird out I placed it on a cloth and set it on the table. Inspecting it's wing I carefully began treating it and wrapping it up without hesitation.

I've been through enough to know how to treat a wound. It was now like instinct.

After wrapping it up it chirped and flapped it's healthy wing, staring up at me with those beady eyes.

It was helpess, with it's wing still broken it couldn't do anything but lay on the road and die. I didn't know what came over me, but I chose to take care of it- or him as I figured out. It was a careless mistake on my part, I was iditotic and naive to think that I could take care of another life; but those dark eyes, they reminded me of someone I knew. Someone who also knew this pain.

Throughout the days I fed him and gave him a place to call home. While rummaging through the basement I found and old birdcage from when my father use to own a parrot. I cleaned it up and made it nice enough for the bird to live in it. I gave him food, water and even took some time to scartch his neck like a dog who wanted attention. It was chirping and singing more as each day passed, his broken wing healing without a problem. Soon enough I would have to let him free and back to where he belongs.

A tear formed in the corner of my eye, he chirped and rubbed his head against the palm of my hand. I smiled and petted his head.

Soon he would be free. Free and healthy.

Unlike me. I was not free, I was not healthy. I still had a broken wing, one that could never be healed.

And like that, these peaceful days ended at the blink of an eye.

My parents left, they had to go on a business trip out of town. It wasn't anything new: take care of the house, don't get into any trouble, and be careful of strangers.

Be careful of strangers...

Takao came over that night. Takao was going to cleanse me again. It's been long he said, he needed to clean me of the filth that riddled my body. All their stares, all their touching, all the sins that they've passed on to me had to be cleansed from my body. Even if I tried to run away, it was impossible; Takao brought rope. He said it was for my safety, he said it was all for me.

For me, because of me.

It was my fault.

I hid the bird in the closet. I didn't want Takao to get to him. No matter man, or human or animal, whatever I took a liking to, so would Takao.

So would Takao destroy what I liked.

"Tell me Shin-chan, whose are you?" a smirk befell his lips, the box cutter in his hand slowly marking the skin on my chest. "Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan~!" He giggled and dug the balde deeper, almost reaching my ribs. "Say it Shin-chan! Who do you belong to?!"

I flinch, my wrists burn against the rope that binds me. Tears stream down my cheeks and a choked out sob slips from my throat. My body quakes with tremors that could rival any earthquake and the skin on my chest aches with an unbearable pain.

I couldn't speak. It was too much, I couldn't.

"Shin-chan! Tell me! Who do you belong to-!"

The room falls silent. Rain pours from the sky and thunder cackles in the distance. In this sielcne a silent chirps breaks through Takao's command. My blood immediately runs cold, I pray inside my head that Takao didn't hear that.

"What was that?" He growls. Standing up from the bed Takao throws the box cutter on the bed and stomps towards my closet, the chirping growing in volume with each step he takes. "Shin-chan, what is that?"

I shake my head and try to give a silent plea with my eyes.

His nostrils flare and eyes dialate with anger. He throws open the closet door and looks down to see the bird chirping and flapping around the birdcage.

"Ah, a little bird. Sin-chan, did you possibly take care of it?"

I shake my head, tears now streaming down my face. I thrash around the ropes and try to voice out my words.

Takao simply grinds his teeth and takes the bird cage out of the closet. "You know Shin-chan, I really love you." He sets it down on the floor and kneels down to stare into it. "I love you so much that I'm afraid someone will try to take you away from me." He opens up the cage and reaches in. "You love me too, don't you?" The bird flaps his wings and tries to peck Takao, but it was no use, he was already trapped. "Of course you do! Shin-chan has to love me, he can't love anyone else."

I struggle and pull against the ropes. The burning on my wrist and ankle get worse, but I ignore the pain and continue to thrash.

"Shin-chan can only love me, I can only love Shin-chan! It was the oath we took, remeber?" His eyes turn dark, they glare menaicngly at me. "So why the hell do you have this thing?! Am I not enough for you, do you not love me!" He shakes the bird in his hand. "You can't turn back now! Not after all we've been through. It was your fault, all your fault; you have to take responsibilty and love me, just like how I love you."

"T-Takao..." I give out a hoarse cry, pleading as much as possible with my teary eyes. "Don't..."

"I love you Shin-chan, and because of that, no one, nothing can get in the way of our love!"

"Stop!"

It was too late. A loud snap echoes throughout my room, blood spills on my floor and everything all around me falls silent.

"Always... forever together."

The bird was dead, I was dead. I am like that bird, one who will never be free, but dead.

"Shin-chan."

God save me.


End file.
